Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 3 + 1 \times \dfrac{ 24 }{ 8 } $
Explanation: $ = 3 \times 3 + 1 \times 3 $ $ = 9 + 1 \times 3 $ $ = 9 + 3 $ $ = 12 $